Timetagger/Transcript
Alya: (rapping) Alya's on the line, I rise and shine, When I pick up the mic like this game is mine. Fake MC's can't catch my flow, 'cause I whip up the beat with each word I throw! (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) Marinette: (rapping) Eh– The name's Marinette, I bake chouquettes, I love drawing and… sewing blankets? Uh… (giggles) Alya: C'mon, c'mon! Marinette: Uhhhh… App: (Laughs) Fifty words?! You flow so low, you need a shovel to dig it! (Both Alya and Marinette laugh, Chris walks up to them and sits down.) Marinette: Shoot, I'm so bad at this game. Chris: Hmph. Alya: What's up? You don't want to play with my sisters anymore? Chris: I'm not a baby anymore, can I play Freestyle Clash II with you? Marinette: C'mon Chris, it's a game for big kids! You know that. Chris: Ugh, that's what you always say! (Marinette spots pigeons formed as a bomb in the sky) Marinette: Uh, again?! Marinette: Alya, can you handle these three on your own? I uh, I just remembered I promised my dad I would try out his new macaron recipe. Alya: Mmm, sounds yummy! Maybe we could all come over and try it out with you if that's okay? Marinette: Oh yeah, I mean no! (laughs) Dad's always super shy whenever he tried out a new recipe like, "Oh, what if it doesn't taste good?" (laughs) Okay, catch you later best BFF in the world! (Marinette runs away and facepalms herself. She hides behind a pillar of a nearby building.) Tikki: That macaron recipe excuse wasn't exactly your best one yet, Marinette. Marinette: I know but I'm running out of excuses. I've needed so many this week. Tikki, spots on! Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you don't give me your Miraculous, this pigeon-iron will crash down on the Louvre pyramid and give all the tourists inside it perfectly flat socks! Pigeons have a right to culture, too. (Pigeon noises) (Ladybug arrives on the scene.) Cat Noir: Hey there, m'lady. No need to brief you on this one, right? Ladybug: (sighs) Nope. Let's just end this fast like the last 23 other times. (bored) Lucky Charm. (The Lucky Charm animation isn't shown, but Ladybug receives a palm-sized object. It's uncertain what it is or what she uses it for) Cat Noir: Cataclysm. (The camera turns to a group of bystanders. They have their phones out, recording the fight. The audience can be heard gasping and seen cringing several times. Feathers fly in front of the camera.) Mr. Pigeon: (off screen) Nooooo! (A few grunts of victory can be heard from Ladybug and Cat Noir and the bystanders turn to rapidly typing on their phones.) Ladybug: Bye bye, little butterfly. (Ladybug releases a white butterfly from her Yo-yo; Mr. Pigeon is engulfed in purple magic and turns back into Mr. Ramier.) Mr. Ramier: Huh? Huh? Please don't tell me it happened again. Ladybug: It's okay, Mr. Ramier, we'll always be here to bring you back to the good side. Mr. Ramier: Hmm. Can I buy you both ice cream to make up for it? Cat Noir: (his ring flashes its first warning) Well, since we keep getting better at this, we have a few minutes before we transform. Ladybug: Hmm, why not? Mr. Ramier: I'm really sorry, I just can't help it. Whenever something happens to my beloved pigeons it breaks my heart and— Cat Noir: And Hawk Moth akumatises you again? Ladybug: There must be some way to make sure this doesn't keep happening. (Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring begin to beep rapidly.) Cat Noir: We gotta get going. Ladybug: Thanks for the ice cream. Hawk Moth: This man is hopeless. I've akumatised him 24 times and not once has he come close to succeeding. Nooroo, dark wings fall! Huh–?! What is this? A powerful negative emotion. I've never felt this before. Where could such energy be coming from? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it. (a portal opens up behind them) Timetagger: (rapping) Yo-yo! I'm Timetagger from the future, man! I criss-cross time with a spraypaint can. Looks like your time's up at last, 'cause I'm gonna send you way back to the past! (He spraypaints the floor, graffiti appears; he also spraypaints Mr. Ramier, he gets sucked into a green portal. The year '1630' appears. A huge statue appears.) Cat Noir: (reading the inscription) Lord Ramier Featherbottom, knight of the king? Founder of the order of The Great Pigeon? (Timetagger proceeds to spraypaint the floor and random inanimate objects as bystanders and tourists run in fear. Among them, is André Glacier. Both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous beep violently.) Ladybug: Only one minute left! Cat Noir: No time to lose. (they run after Timetagger) (They jump up, but right as both Cat Noir's staff and Ladybug's yo-yo were about to hit Timetagger, he disappears.) Timetagger: (rapping) Ladybug and Cat Noir, now you're stuck. If you wanna catch me, then, ha, good luck. (Both superheroes try again, but right as they're about to hit Timetagger, he disappears again and they both faceplant.) Timetagger: (rapping) All I have to do is go back in time to escape with a laugh and a rap and rhyme. Ladybug: He's traveling through time! Cat Noir: Therefore in space. ('''Scene transition:' Hawk Moth's lair.)'' Hawk Moth: I just love his style. Timetagger: (through the butterfly mask) I'm not surprised you like it, Hawk Moth. ('''Scene transition:' Louvre.)'' Timetagger: (through the butterfly mask) I come from the future. A future where Ladybug and Cat Noir are adults. (Ladybug and Cat Noir retry twice more, missing both times.) Timetagger: (through the butterfly mask) It was future Hawk Moth's slick idea to send me into the past. To seize their Miraculous before they've obtained their adult powers. ('''Scene transition:' Hawk Moth's lair.)'' Hawk Moth: I can only approve of my future decision. And I won't wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to become adults! I'm counting on you to change the future, Timetagger! ('''Scene transition:' Louvre. Ladybug and Cat Noir fail again. Timetagger shoots a random civilian into the year 1900.)'' Timetagger: If you don't give me your Miraculous, I'll send everyone into the past. (both Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous beep their last warnings) Cat Noir: Unlike him, I'm afraid we're running out of time. Ladybug: Then we better try to gain some back. (They run at Timetagger again, who looks disappointed in them. Instead of falling however, they run into the Louvre.) Timetagger: Hahaha! Superhero babies need a little rest? Well, take your time. I'' have eternity ahead of me. '''Marinette:' (in the women's lavatory; feeding Tikki a macaron) If we can't defeat Timetagger in the future when we're adults, how are we supposed to defeat him now when we're younger and less experienced? Tikki: There's a time for everything, Marinette. Every problem has a solution. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (In the men's lavatory.) Plagg: Look on the bright side, Adrien. In the future, you and Ladybug still know each other. Adrien: Yeah, but if I want a chance to see that future, we're gonna have to defeat Timetagger today. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Alix falls over and Ladybug and Cat Noir land atop each other again ) Alix: Crazy! So the message was for real. Ladybug: What message? Alix: (takes out her watch) This watch has been in my family since forever. It's never chimed, until today! And there was a message for you, Ladybug. (Alix hands Ladybug the watch, Ladybug takes it and opens it; blue mist arises from the watch face, a blue hologram of a woman holding a clock appears) Watch: (in the robotic voice of a woman) Nice work, Minibug, you're right on time. Now, dig as deep as you can into the past and you will find the rabbit's burrow. (the hologram disappears; Ladybug closes the watch and gives it back) Ladybug: Dig deep into the past? Cat Noir: Did you also inherit a shovel to go with your watch, by any chance? (Alix grunts) Uh, shovel, you know? For all this deep digging. (makes air-quotes) Ladybug: (facepalming; then she suddenly jumps up) Of course! What's the oldest exhibit in the museum? Alix: The Egyptian collection! My old man says some of it dates back more than five thousand years! Ladybug: There, it sounds hollow! Do your thing, Kitty. Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (he cataclysms the statue, which turns black and then to dust; when the dust clears, Bunnyx is standing still) Bunnyx: (yawns) Minibug, Kitty, I knew you'd solve my riddle. A basic security measure in case the watch is stolen. But now, I need to do something very important. Bunnyx: My name's Bunnyx. And in the future, I'm a member of Ladybug and Cat Noir's team of superheroes. Well, the Ladybug and Cat Noir you're going to become, because right now, you two are more like Minibug and Kitty Noir. Within the team, I am the hero of the last chance. I'm called upon when everyone else has failed, that includes you two. Cat Noir: Ey! We just got you out of the stone, didn't we? Which means you must have failed somewhere, too. Bunnyx: Yes, well, no. It was actually your fault. Or more precisely, it will be. In the future, one of your cataclysms will accidently damage my Miraculous. (she emerges from the lavatory) That's how Timetagger will be able to send me into ancient Egypt and get me stuck in stone. Ladybug: Wait, then how are we going to do that without the Rabbit Miraculous? Bunnyx: (to Alix) Do you have the watch? Alix: My watch?! Bunnyx: Yes, my watch. Our watch. (Alix grunts and reluctantly grabs her watch. Before giving it to Bunnyx, she squints her eyes, but gives her the watch anyway. The second it's in Bunnyx' hand, it drops its disguise.) Alix: So this was a Miraculous?! Ladybug: In camouflage mode. Bunnyx: (to the watch) Fluff, counter-clockwise! (Fluff emerges) Alix: But you are— Future Alix: So, mini-me, you get it now? You're me and I'm you. Well, more precisely, I'm you when you grow up. Alix: Wow! I can't believe how cool I'm gonna be when I'm older! Ladybug: But wait, it doesn't make sense. I never gave you, I mean her (points to Alix), I mean… I never gave either of you the Miraculous. Future Alix: You haven't given it to us, yet, Minibug, because you haven't realised just how awesome I really am. But don't worry, you will, one day. Alix: I'm gonna get a Miraculous! So cool! Future Alix: Fluff, snack time! You have to recharge your batteries. (she gets out a carrot; Fluff inhales the carrot) Fluff: Hmm, was that breakfast, or dinner? What time will it be yesterday? Is it tomorrow already? When it'll be the day after tomorrow, it will have been yesterday again! Cat Noir: That Miraculous seems so powerful, how come we don't use it more often? Future Alix: Because traveling through time is very dangerous. Interfering with events can have serious consequences. Cat Noir: (his ring beeps) Oops, time to feed my Kwami, too! (runs off) Ladybug: I don't understand. If you're from the future, then you gotta know how this all ends. Your younger self has seen it with her own eyes. Which means you obviously know how to defeat Timetagger. Future Alix: Actually, uh… I've spent so much time in stone, I can barely remember. But I think, the logical thing to do, would be to take Timetagger back to the future, so he can be defeated by heroes his own size. (the background shows a simple animation of how this would go down) I'll take care of this. Alix: Awesome! Future Alix: One thing I remember for sure is: (shows flashback) mini-me has to be there when I defeat Timetagger. If she's still in my memory, she must play a vital role. Alix: Good! I wasn't planning on sitting on the bench this time! Sequence Future Alix: Fluff, clockwise! (Future Alix transforms into Bunnyx) (The foursome is running through the Louvre) Cat Noir: Uh, guys, you should take a look at this, now. Ladybug: (a portrait of Jagged Stone with the text 'Musique' can be seen) Timetagger sent Jagged Stone into the past! Bunnyx: That's Nadja Chamack! Ladybug: (gasps) André Glacier. Alix: (le gasp) Mayor Bourgeois?! Ladybug: He's destroying our present by rewriting the past! Bunnyx, since the future me hasn't been able to stop Timetagger from coming here, they must not be that powerful. Bunnyx: Are you kidding?! You're – I mean, you will be an awesome team leader. The greatest superhero ever. Ladybug: How do you explain Timetagger then? Bunnyx: I told you earlier. If Cat Noir hadn't cataclysmed my Miraculous, Timetagger wouldn't be here. In the future you've defeated: (the background shows images of all named supervillains) Doctor Sadness; The Eclyptinvaders; Pain and Tears, the twin queens of the Interdimension; and Ignoblia, the evil sister of Majestia, so believe me, you're not going to be intimidated by Timetagger. Oh, and I even forgot Monsieur Rat. Ladybug: Monsieur Rat?! Bunnyx: You can always count on Ladybug. With her around, every problem has a solution. Ladybug: How will I ever get to be like that? Bunnyx: By growing up, Minibug. Cat Noir: Tell me, Bunnyx, in the future, are Ladybug and I like… (makes a heart with his hands) Ladybug: Cat! Bunnyx: Oh, you and her it's always more like… (violently throws her arms around; Ladybug giggles) Cat Noir: Hey, the future isn't set in stone. (crosses his arms) Bunnyx: Okay, let's go! Bunnyx: We've taken too long, he's had enough time to weave a giant time-web around us. Cat Noir: Surrounded by just one guy? Does that mean he can attack from anywhere? Bunnyx: More like: from any time. (Timetagger appears) Timetagger: (rapping) Gimme your Miraculous, don't make me ask. It's pretty clear you're not up to the task! When I bring them to Hawk Moth's door, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be no more. Bunnyx: (Cat Noir advances and prepares for battle, but Bunnyx holds him back) Stay where you are. I'll deal with him and take him back to the future you. It means nothing must happen to you in the meantime. But first— (she picks up Alix and places her next to André's ice cream cart) Stay right there, okay? Then it'll be exactly like it was in my memory. And now— Burrow! (Bunnyx goes through the portal she created and transports herself next to Timetagger. He teleports out of the way in time.) Timetagger: Missed me! (Bunnyx tries again, and Timetagger successfully dodges again. At Bunnyx' next attempt, she gets hit. While flying through the air, she creates a portal and uses her momentum from being hit to hit Timetagger. Timetagger is hit and is flying through the air, he pulls off the same trick. This continues for some time.) Cat Noir: She doesn't need to transform back before she uses her power again? Ladybug: No, because she's an adult! Cat Noir: Awesome, I can't wait to grow up. (In the background, the fight between Bunnyx and Timetagger is still commencing. Cat Noir is getting antsy, he is ready to run towards the fighting duo before Ladybug stops him with her words.) Ladybug: I don't think we're quite up to the job yet, Cat Noir. (The fight goes on. Bunnyx throws her umbrella into the air and goes through a portal. When she comes out, sliding, she catches her umbrella and hooks it around Timetagger's ankle, throwing inside another portal. Before he reaches it, however, he teleports) Timetagger: (rapping) Bunnyx, you're lame, you don't get the game. And now you have to start all over again. (He hits Bunnyx straight in the face, she flies backwards but gets up quickly and resumes the fighting.) ('''Scene transition:' Hawk Moth's lair)'' Hawk Moth: My victory is close at hand. How brilliant from me to send myself such a powerful ally from the future. ('''Scene transition:' Louvre, outside.)'' Timetagger: Where's your sad gun now, fluffytail? Cat Noir: I can't stand watching them playing cat and mouse like this. Cataclysm! Ladybug: Cat Noir, no! (Cat Noir runs at the fighting duo, but Timetagger notices him and teleports out of the way just in time. Instead, Cat Noir stumbles and almost hits Bunnyx' umbrella. She pulls it out of the way and Cat Noir lands on the ground.) Bunnyx: See?! In the future that's exactly how you damaged my Miraculous. (Timetagger teleports next to Bunnyx, where she just then opened a portal, she opens her umbrella and pushes Timetagger into the portal.) I knew it! I knew you'd do that. Who's the best now, huh? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) That– That's impossible! Bunnyx: (Bows head)''Thanks for you involuntary help, my young friends, ''(makes rock n' roll symbol with hand) now Bunnyx is going home. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Alix: Bye, Bunnyx. Bunnyx: (is walking to the portal, before entering, she halts; the flashback is shown) Wait a second, this is not the exact right moment. (Timetagger appears behind Bunnyx and shoots her with his gun. She gets sucked into a green portal and the number -100.000 appears.) Timetagger: Enjoy your trip to the ice age, fluffytail. (to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who are preparing themselves for battle) We've wasted enough time, gimme your Miraculous, now! (Bunnyx emerges from a portal in front of him, shivering; she punches but he dodges) So, the ice age wasn't good enough for ya? Back to the cretaceous then. (she gets hit with his gun again. She gets sucked into the portal with the number -66.000.000; not even 2 seconds later she emerges from a portal, a t-rex sticks its head out of the portal, Bunnyx holds it back.) Bunnyx: Down, Denver, down! Timetagger: You wanna keep playing, fluffytail? Bunnyx: Don't call me FLUFFYTAIL! Timetagger: (hits her with his gun again; she gets sucked into a portal with the number 24.000) To the future, Seventh Interstellar War. Unknown: Disintegrate! Disintegrate! Ladybug: Maybe we should give her a hand after all. Alix: You heard her, she's the only one who can solve this time problem. She can do it. Go Bunnyx! Timetagger: (hits Bunnyx again, the portal has the number 79) The heat is on. (Bunnyx emerges from the portal, she's smoking and panting; she tries one more attack, but collapses) Bunnyx: Sorry, Minibug, I just can't. Looks like this time I don't have a solution after all. Ladybug: What if today's the day we grow up? Lucky Charm! (she receives a notepad) A block of paper? Timetagger: Hahahaha, what're you gonna do with that? Send a defeat treaty? Now gimme your Miraculous or I get rid of your friend by sending her back to the big bang. Ladybug: Alright, you win, we'll give you our Miraculous. All I ask is that you give me a little bit of time, to write a letter, to apologise, to my future self. Cat Noir and Alix: What?! Cat Noir: No, think of something, you always think of something. Timetagger: Fair enough, Ladybug, wish granted. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Be careful, it could be a trap. Timetagger: If she thinks she can trick me, she's wasting her time. Pun intended, hahaha. Ladybug: I don't have a pen, could anyone lend me one, please? (Alix hands her a pencil and Bunnyx gasps. Ladybug is about to start writing, but her Lucky Vision highlights, in order: the notepad, the pencil, Bunnyx, Timetagger and the graffiti closest to Timetagger. Ladybug starts drawing.) Timetagger: Time's up, my moment of victory has arrived. Ladybug: (sighs) Ugh, I can't find the words, it's pointless anyway. I won't even be Ladybug in the future after we give up our Miraculous. Bunnyx: Please don't do this, Minibug! Ladybug: Some problems simply don't have a solution. (she walks up to Bunnyx) Go back to your timestream, Bunnyx, make the most of your remaining time. Bunnyx: No, I refuse! I— Ladybug: (whispering in Bunnyx' ear) Who's the team leader in the future? Trust me. Bunnyx: Okay, Ladybug. Burrow. (a portal opens, she goes through it) Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. We better give him our Miraculous. (Cat Noir walks up to Ladybug. Ladybug has her arm extended, and with his right hand still bubbling from his unused cataclysm, he takes hold of her hand with his left. Ladybug winks at Cat Noir, he gasps) Bunnyx: I'm sorry, Ladybug, I didn't deliver. Future Ladybug: Not true, Bunnyx. You didn't fail. Every problem has a solution. (Future Ladybug takes the crumpled letter present Ladybug wrote from Bunnyx' hand and unfolds it. A drawing of the topdown view of the Louvre can be seen, with a dot-grid array under it. One dot is circled and an arrow is point to it. '''Scene transition:' Louvre, outside, present. From Ladybug's perspective, we see the floor full of graffiti. Ladybug stops precisely atop one drawing. Both look at each other disheartened and then look dejectedly at the ground.)'' Hawk Moth: (from his lair) The future bird catches the worm. This time, the Miraculous are mine! Timetagger: You're right on the first count, but not on the second. The Miraculous are not for you. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) What?! Timetagger: Hahaha! I said I was sent by the Hawk Moth of the future, but I never said that the Hawk Moth of the future was you! (Hawk Moth grunts) Your earrings are mine, Babybug. (holding out Alix' pencil) And you, Kitty Noir, cataclysm this so I can take your ring savely after I'm finished with her. (Cat Noir takes the pencil with his left hand) Good boy. (Ladybug looks supremely smug as Timetagger reaches for her earrings. Then, a burrow-portal opens and out comes a yo-yo. Timetagger is pulled towards it and Future Cat Noir's staff pushes Timetagger's gun off his belt, where it was fastened. Ladybug jumps up to catch the gun.) Timetagger: No! Ladybug: Cat Noir! (she throws the gun at Cat Noir, who catches it in his cataclysm-activated hand; the gun crumbles to ashes and from its remains arises an Akuma; she opens her yo-yo) No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise! (she swings it around and catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (she releases the now purified Akuma as a white butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. (Timetagger is engulfed in purple magic and turns back into Future Chris) Chris: Ladybug? And Cat Noir? You're so young! Where am I? Cat Noir: The question should be more like: when are you? Bunnyx: (emerges from a portal) C'mon, Chris, let's go home. Ladybug: (gasps) Chris? (Future Chris goes through the portal) Future Ladybug: (throws back the note present Ladybug wrote) See girl? We did it. We always will. Alix: Hey, future Ladybug, when am I gonna get my Miraculous? Bunnyx: As soon as you're as cool as I am, mini-me. (They all wave as Bunnyx goes through the portal and the portal closes.) Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure spreads throughout Paris, restoring the statue of Mr. Ramier back to himself, cleaning the square of its graffiti and reverting the posters in the Louvre museum back to how they were.) Cat Noir: Why doesn't anyone tell me how awesome I'' am? '''Ladybug:' Because you already know you're the best, Kitty Noir. Cat Noir: (laughs; his ring beeps) I think we're gonna have to hurry, Bugaboo. Alix: Are we gonna see each other again soon? Ladybug: No doubt about that. All Three: (they fistbump) Pound it! Hawk Moth: Nooroo, dark wings rise. (Hawk Moth turns back into Gabriel Agreste) Nooroo: Master, I— Gabriel: Quiet, Nooroo. (Gabriel leaves his lair with the elevator. He goes to sit on a chair in the dining room. Nathalie walks up to him.) Gabriel: If I'm not Hawk Moth in the future, then that means I failed. Nathalie: Or that you've succeeded. The future is not set in stone, Gabriel. (she puts an arm around Gabriel; he grunts) Alya: (begin phonecall) Hey there! Ladybug: Alya, it's Marinette! I'm sorry I won't be able to look after Chris and your sisters this afternoon. I— I hadn't finished my presentation for Monday, I hope you're not mad at me. Alya: No, of course not, no biggy. A friend of mine said she'd take care of them, so Nino and I are going to see a movie. Ladybug: A friend? Alya: Yeah, don't worry, she'll take care of everything. Ladybug: Perfect, enjoy your movie then. See you later! (end phonecall) ('''Scene transition:' Césaire apartment.)'' Alya: Okay, we're going. Nino: Thanks again, Lila. (they leave) Lila: (to Chris) Do I know how to play Freestyle Clash? Please, I invented Freestyle Clash. Chris: Wow, for real? Lila: Of course for real, I never lie. Chris: You're so cool. Mr. Ramier: I'm so sorry. Ladybug: Don't worry. Every problem has a solution. We didn't discover it today, but we will next time. Cat Noir: The problem with Pigeons in Paris is that they have it too hard here. Maybe you should move to the suburbs, or try to make friends with some other type of animal. A goldfish for example. (Ladybug groans and facepalms) Mr. Ramier: Another type of animal? That might be a good idea, Cat Noir. I'll think about it. Ladybug: Okay, we have to get going. Thanks for the ice cream, Mr. Ramier. (they walk off) Cat Noir: Everything Bunnyx told us seems crazy. All those supervillains with weird names. Like doctor what's-his-name and Monsieur Rat? Monsieur Rat?! (Ladybug giggles) What kind of a codename is that?! Maybe in the future, you might even agree to go see a movie with me. Hey, what if it was in the very near future, say, the next show? I can get a ticket… (their voices fade out) Mr. Ramier: (sees rat) Oh, hello! What are you? Hello, cutie. (picks it up) You're even cuter than a pigeon. (The endcard shows Timetagger, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Alix Bunnyx and in the background, Hawk Moth's face) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts